the_mysterious_book_of_esoteric_knowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
Election '92
''Election '92 ''is a video game by The Cursed Simulation Corporation, released in 1992. The game is notable for its very surreal nature, and for having little to do with the actual 1992 United States Presidential Election. The game opens with a screen crowded by interactive links in the form of clip art and quotes from literature. Clicking on of these links will take you to a unique game map. The player is free to explore these maps, and while there are mini games and missions contained within the game, there is no clear overarching objective. List of Links and Maps * Clip art of a banana: clicking on the banana clip art will take the player to a map that appears to be a space ship populated only by a strange squid-like creature that simply growls when the player attempts to interact with it. * "His Red Right Hand": this quote will take the player to a map that appears to be a medieval castle. In one of the rooms the player encounters Herbert Hoover, who tells the player a long incoherent story and hands the player a picture of a 1948 Buick Roadmaster. * Clip art of a weeping walrus: clicking on this clip art takes the player to a map of a large field with no interactive elements. * Clip art of a piano: clicking on this link causes the player to spawn in broom closet with no entrance or exit. After a few minutes in this room the game will restart. * "Did you think I spoke of country matters?": clicking this link takes the player to a map of a dungeon. In one room, the player will find Barbara Walters, who will ask the player of series of questions. Depending on the answers the player give, the player may suddenly respawn in: ** A room which features 13 eggs. Clicking on any of the eggs causes the egg to explode. ** The Oval Office, featuring a giant rat in overalls sitting behind the Resolute Desk. Speaking to the rat will open another line of questions which, similar to above, will cause the player to respawn in these locations: *** An abandoned war ship from World War II. *** A Nuclear Waste facility. *** A television station featuring a man in a suit who hands the player a briefcase which is unopenable. *** The Smithsonian Museum, with interactive exhibits. *** A room which features a box that plays the same tune over and over. *** A submarine, featuring a single npc who appears to be a lawyer. Interacting with him will cause the player to respawn randomly into another map. *** The inside of a Mayan Pyramid. The pyramid features a priest who will give the player a single grain of sand. *** The studio for a morning talk show. This map features two morning talk show hosts with whom the player cannot interact with. Despite the fact that there is no audience and the talk show hosts do not say anything, applause can be heard from time to time. *** A solitary confinement room. ** A large storage unit facility containing a guard dog which the player must avoid. ** A tool shed which catches on fire if the player attempts to interact with anything. ** A Moon Base which features an astronaut. Interacting with the astronaut will open a line of dialogue which may result in the player respawning in: *** A car with no windows. *** A grocery store featuring a grocery clerk. Interacting with the clerk will open a line of dialogue which may result in the player respawning in: **** A dumpster from which the player cannot escape. **** An internet cafe. ****A shoe store where the player must avoid a tall man in a black suit. ****An art gallery featuring unique art and information on each art piece. ****A horse stable featuring a talking horse. The player cannot interact with this horse however. ****A meat locker. ****An underwater map. The player will drown within a minute on this map. ***A prison cell from which the player cannot escape. ***An immense cave system with no npcs. ***An ancient Greek temple to an unknown god. ***A hospital featuring a nurse. Interacting with the nurse opens up a line of dialogue which may result in the player respawning in: ****A barn with a man who will attempt to kill the player if the player interacts with him. The man can be killed with a pitchfork. ****A fully interactive bathroom ****A street corner with a bus stop. The player must wait for a bus that never arrives, attempting to leave the bus stop will result in a Game Over screen featuring a murderous clown. ****A house where the player must avoid a demon. ****A dressing room featuring a music box which plays randomly generated music. ***A circus featuring a clown. Interacting with the clown opens a line of dialogue which may result in the player respawning in: ****A video rental store in which the player must avoid the store manager, who wants the player to pay a large late fee. ****A fully interactive casino featuring a bar, slot machines, a roulette table, and more. ****A bedroom where the player must avoid several spiders. ****A house party featuring a band which plays the same song over and over. This map contains a mission where you must help the host of the party find a gold fork. ****An interactive petting zoo featuring a llama, a zebra, a goat, and a snake. ****A train featuring a mission wherein the player must solve a murder mystery. ****The Mind of The Clown, an immense map full of disturbing imagery such as bloody hooks hanging from the ceiling, dead animals littered about the map, and severed human body parts. The player must avoid and kill a giant roach who can spawn hundreds of smaller roaches. ****A garden maze where the player must avoid an elderly lady who will explode if the player gets too close to her. ****A fishing boat with no interactive features. ***A passenger plane where the player must avoid a man who will attempt to push the player off of the plane. **A science laboratory featuring a mad scientist who will attempt to kill the player with Tesla coils. **A bank where the player must avoid being killed during a bank heist where the player is taken hostage. **A police station with no interactive features. * Clip art of a clown: clicking on this link causes the player to spawn in dentist office featuring a talking dog. Interacting with the dog opens a line of dialogue that may cause the player to respawn in: ** A Post Office featuring a postman. Opening a line of dialogue with the post man may cause the player to respawn in: *** A sweatshop where the player must keep up with production demand or face being whipped to death by a military officer. *** A disco featuring a mission where the player must fix the soundsystem. *** A basketball court where the player must win a game of basketball. *** A bedroom with a single computer in it. Logging on to the computer allows the player to read a series of emails and play a virtual abbreviated version of Election '92 ''on said computer. *** A fast food restaurant where the player must prepare hamburgers for customers. *** A train station control facility where the player must redirect trains onto different tracks. *** An immense alien space station where the player can learn about the history and culture of the alien species in surprising detail. *** A museum devoted to a stone baby. Interacting with the stone baby will cause the stone baby to cry, thus summoning security who will attempt to throw the player out of the museum. ** A recording studio where the player must produce a song for a country/folk singer. Failure to meet the singer's demands results in the player being fired and a Game Over screen featuring a laughing skeleton. ** A small town where the player must complete a series of tasks for the mayor. ** A mausoleum where the player is instructed to unearth a corpse and steal its brain. However, attempting to do this results in the corpse reviving and eating the player's brain. This causes a Game Over screen to appear featuring a highly pixelated photograph of Buzz Aldrin. ** A beach where the player must use a metal detector to find "The Missing Lincoln Coin". ** An electronics store featuring a store clerk. Interacting with the store clerk will open a line of dialogue which may cause the player to respawn in: *** A coffee shop with no interactive features. *** A train station where the player must wait on a train while avoiding an ex-lover who will attempt to kill the player with a shard of metal. *** The lobby of a hotel where the player must try to negotiate with the hotel clerk for a room despite the hotel having no vacancies. *** A pharmacy where the player must wait in line for a prescription. *** A well which the player must try to escape from. *** A small medieval village where the player must avoid all npcs, all of whom are diseased. *** A cinema where the player can watch a short film. Interacting with the film projectionist opens a line of dialogue which may result in the player respawning in: **** A water treatment plant where the player must change a series of failing filters. **** A room with a door which cannot be opened. **** A tent featuring Napoleon. The player must work with Napoleon to solve a strategic puzzle game which will determine if Napoleon can win the battle outside of the tent. **** An island where the player must collect resources to survive while avoiding a tiger and a flying shark. **** Versailles, where the player must avoid the palace guards in order to steal the king's crown. **** A jazz club in the 1940s, where the player must convince a saxophone player to join the French Resistance. ****An Los Angeles Mansion which the player must protect from a gang. ****A fancy restaurant where the player must impress a date while staying within a budget of $100. ***A flower shop where the player must please an irate customer with a sufficiently impressive floral arrangement. ***A lighthouse where the player must prevent ships from crashing during a period of heavy fog. ***A church where the player must convince every member to tithe properly. **A room featuring five differently colored versions of the Statue of David by Michelangelo. Interacting with each of them can lead to different maps, as described below: ***Interacting with the red one may result in the player respawning in: ****A bar where the player is a bartender who must keep up with the demands of a busy night. ****A white room featuring Greek architecture. ****A china shop wherein the player is a bull. The player must destroy as much merchandise as possible before being shot down by the owner. ****A small room with npcs seated around a table. Interacting with the npcs begins a game of poker. ****A pet store where the player must catch an escaped hamster. ***Interacting with the blue one may result in the player respawning in: ****An aquarium where the player can learn about marine life. ****A sitcom where the player must resolve a misunderstanding typical of sitcom plots. ****A planetarium where the player can learn about astronomy. ****A mosque where the player must participate in the daily prayers. ****The Crow's Nest of a ship where the player must warn the captain about sea monsters who aim to sink the ship. ****A television repair shop where the player must repair a television. ***Interacting with the green one may result in the player respawning in: ****The West Wing of the White House which the player must escape while avoiding being caught by the secret service. ****A gym where the player must lose 10 lbs. ****An office where the player must complete tasks given by the boss. ****A sewer where the player must kill a witch while avoiding giant rats and a crocodile/human hybrid. ****A diner where the player must successfully order food without the help of a menu. ***Interacting with the yellow one may result in the player respawning in: ****A series of tunnels underneath the Dome of the Rock where the player must search for the Ark of the Covenant. ****A Chinese farm during the Mao Zedong era where the player must attempt to grow crops despite increasing regulations. ****A library where the player must attempt to kick out a group of loud children. ****A fancy hotel which the player can explore. ***Interacting with the purple one may result in the player respawning in: ****A car factory where the player must successfully complete a repetitive task indefinitely. ****A forest where the player must avoid a blood covered bride. ****A fish bowl where the player is a fish who must compete with other fish for food. ****An interactive arcade where the player can play ''Rock Simulator, Pong, and Pac-Man. ****A lake where the player must catch 10 fish. **A hookah bar. **A cabin under siege by an axe murderer whom the player must avoid. * "Terror made me cruel": clicking on this quote causes the player to spawn in a virtual version of the Titanic with many interactive characters. ** Interacting with Captain Smith will open a line of dialogue which may result in the player respawning in: *** A cemetery where the player must avoid a man with the head of a crow. *** An English cottage where the player must make a soup which satisfies their children. ***A record store where the player can listen to 30 different songs. ***The Los Alamos Laboratory where the player must constantly fetch coffee for Oppenheimer. ***A newspaper office where the player must deliver memos by the editor to the reporters, who respond by berating the player. ***An air traffic control tower where the player must successfully land planes without causing any crashes. **Interacting with John Jacob Astor opens a line of dialogue which may result in the player respawning in: ***A movie set for a silent film. ***A dollhouse where the player must find a cake which will return them to normal size. ***A radio tower in the desert. When it becomes dark the player must hide from a pack of wolves with beaks. ***A town in the wild west. The player must participate in a shootout. Interacting with the bartender will open a line of dialogue which may result in the player respawning in: ****A hunting lodge where the player must solve a murder mystery. ****A cabin in Oregon. ****A used car lot where the player must sell a car to the opera singer Pavarotti. ****A motel with a ghost which the player must help move on to the afterlife. ****The aforementioned town in the wild west, but it is deserted and the player must defend themselves from zombies. ****A Christmas Tree farm where the player must cut down 100 trees for customers ***A SETI lab where the player must scan for radio signals that may indicate extraterrestrial life. ***A marketplace where the player must haggle for a gold necklace. ***A publishing house where the player must sabotage the career of a prominent author. **Interacting with Thomas Andrews opens a line of dialogue which may result in the player respawning in: ***The Biltmore House. ***The observation area of the Empire State Building. ***221B Baker Street, where the player must assist Sherlock Holmes in solving a mystery. ***A carnival which the player must help raise funds for. Talking to the Sword Swallower opens a line of dialogue which may result in the player respawning in: ****A Transylvanian castle where the player must defeat a vampire. ****An underwater science base under siege by mysterious shadow-like people who attempt to flood the base. ****NASA Mission Control, where the player must assist in a rocket launch. ****The Japanese Tea Garden in San Francisco, where the player must avoid a robot. ****Castle Książ during WWII, where the player must avoid Nazi soldiers while investigating a mysterious device being worked on in the tunnels beneath the castle. ****A hall of mirrors where the player must avoid an evil magician. ***A Laboratory where a mad scientist is working on a time machine. There are two branches from here: ****If the player interacts with the mad scientist, it opens up a line of dialogue which may result in the player respawning in: *****A room with mannequins set up to appear as though they are having a tea party. Getting close reveals that whispers are emanating from the mannequins. *****An interrogation room where the player must convince the police that they did not commit the crime, of which the player is not made known of. *****An abandoned antique store, where the products appear to be capable of moving when not being directly looked at. *****A space station orbiting a black hole. ****If the player interacts with the time machine, they may be transported to: *****The House of Lords on November 5, 1605; where the player must stop Guy Fawkes from blowing up The House of Lords. *****The roof of the World Trade Center on August 7, 1974; where the player must assist Philippe Petit in his famous high-wire walk between the two towers. *****Mozart's home on November 22, 1791; where the player must transcribe the Requiem as Mozart dictates it to them. *****The Titanic Bridge at 11:40 PM on April 14, 1912; where the player must watch as the ship strikes an iceberg. The player is forced to remain on the bridge as the ship sinks in real time, resulting in the player drowning. This causes a Game Over screen to appear featuring a scarecrow and 3 witches. *****Théâtre des Champs-Élysées on May 29, 1913; where the player must watch as the premiere performance of Stravinsky's Rite of Spring causes a riot. *****The Battle of Hastings on October 14, 1066; where the player must hit Harold in the eye with an arrow, which proves to be a difficult task. *****An undetermined night during the Tennessee Centennial and International Exposition in 1897, where the player is free to explore and learn about the event. ***Interacting with Joseph Bruce Ismay will result in a line of dialogue which may cause the player to respawn to: ****A resort and spa in Florida. ****The North Pole, where the player must help Santa Claus catch a rogue reindeer. ****The destroyed remnants of a city, where the player must avoid the emaciated human-like creatures which habitat the area. **** Category:The Cursed Simulation Corporation Category:Video Games Category:Culture